In current telecommunication networks, almost all nodes (or network devices) of the networks generate network traffic information that can be used for charging, billing, accounting, etc. Such information may include detailed records of transactions made in fixed or mobile telecommunication networks. The information may be collected and be used for statistical and/or reporting purposes.
When faults are experienced in a telecommunication network, the collected information is used to detect problems that exist in the telecommunication network. Typically, the information is gathered in an Operations Support System (OSS) that handles fault management and performance management in a telecommunication network. The OSS receives alarms and/or event notifications for various events occurring in the telecommunication network. However, the alarms and/or event notifications are only received for triggers that are set in the telecommunication network, and the OSS is incapable of pre-emptive fault detection in the network.
The collected information may be complemented with additional probing, active measurements, and/or survey data. However, such complementary information is received via a separate process and is reactive to an identified problem in the telecommunication network. Thus, current systems are incapable of detecting hidden problems in a telecommunication network.